


All Smiles and First Dates

by downworldkings (900yearsoftimeandspacce)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, my take on their first date, not at all inspired by the promos we've seen, one of my many takes, this is just cute and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 21:02:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9515981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/900yearsoftimeandspacce/pseuds/downworldkings
Summary: Alec and Magnus go on that date they keep saying they're going to go on before things get in the way.This features MAA (mutual ass appreciation).





	

Magnus is sitting across from him, smiling like the sun, like he’s happy, like he’s glad Alec’s there and he’s so, so happy. It lights up his eyes, makes them sparkle, and the little lines around them match the lines around his mouth where the corners lift up, and his cheeks have the tiniest hint of red. He’s sitting on the long couch in his loft, his knee only a few inches from Alec’s, leaning forward, leaning toward Alec, and his hair is hanging down over his forehead a bit, streaked with navy that matches his silk shirt. The only necklace he’s wearing has a dark arrowhead hanging on a black string, and Alec’s never seen it before, and it dangles off of his chest as he leans forward, and he’s looking right at Alec, and he’s smiling at something Alec said, and they’re sitting on the couch in Magnus’ loft, and they’re each holding a drink, and they’re on a date, and Alec is smiling back at him. He’s been smiling for so long it’s starting to hurt, and he can’t remember the last time that’s happened.

Magnus is grinning at him, and he feels light and bubbly and happy. And that’s what he’s thinking. He’s thinking about how beautiful Magnus looks, and about how happy he feels, and he’s watching Magnus’ hand on his glass, the way the light catches on his nails, and it takes a moment for Magnus’ voice to register.

“Huh?”

Magnus chuckles, and if possible, his gaze grows just a little bit fonder. “Would you like something else to drink?”

Alec looks down at his hands, at the empty glass clasped between them.

Oh.

He looks back up at Magnus, at his bright eyes and easy smile, at the way Magnus it looking at him.

“I- you don’t- I can-”

“Alec, this is my loft. I asked you over. Let me.”

And Magnus waits. He waits for Alec to nod, then he smiles, takes Alec’s glass, and walks over to the little drink cart on the other side of the room. Alec’s eyes follow him, and his gaze drops.

When Magnus turns back around, Alec’s eyes snap back up, but Magnus smirks like he knows.

“Enjoying the view?”

It’s all very, very cliche, but, well, he’s not wrong.

Alec tries to convey this sentiment without actually saying it, but he just ends up blushing and stuttering, and Magnus sits down next to him and hands him his glass, still giving him that fond smile.

“Thanks.”

Magnus gives him a tiny little nod, and settles back against the couch a bit, so he’s a bit farther away not, but he’s smiling, and he’s still looking at Alec, and Alec leans back a little too, so he doesn’t have to look over his shoulder.

And then they just sit there, looking at each other, and it’s so very quiet; there’s no noise from the street, no electrical hum of appliances, no conversation. All Alec can hear is the sound of Magnus breathing, slow and steady, and all he feels is this inexplicable happiness, and he doesn’t know what to do with it, doesn’t think he could ever put it into words, doesn’t think he’ll ever be able to tell Magnus what this is like, what it’s like to be with him. And as he’s thinking about it, his smile falters, just a little, and Alec knows, and he knows Magnus sees it, and he doesn’t want Magnus to interpret it the wrong way, so he tries to speak, tries to say something. But Magnus just smiles at him like it’s the easiest thing in the world, like he knows, like he understands, and it makes this all so easy because Alec doesn’t have to say it.

They look at each other, and Magnus knows.

Right then, on whim, Alec leans in. Magnus sounds surprised, but certainly not opposed, and he brings his hand up to Alec’s cheek, and Alec feels his drink disappear and Magnus’ other hand rest gently on his hip. And then Magnus is smiling against his lips, and he pulls back enough to rest his forehead against Alec’s, and he’s laughing. It’s so soft though, his laughter is so soft, and his fingers are warm against Alec’s skin, and his hair is soft and silky, and he’s leaning against Alec and he’s laughing, and Alec’s never heard him laugh like this, all quiet and honest and _cute,_  and it feels like there are fireworks in his chest, like there’s all this light and happiness, like he’s alive.

 

 

Alec stands and walks over to the door. Magnus, still sitting on the couch behind him, doesn’t even have the decency to look embarrassed when Alec turns back around and catched him ogling his ass, and Alec smirks, turning to grab his coat and pulling it on.

It’s late now, the sky outside the windows black, the chandelier spilling light across the floor, and Alec should have gone home hours ago, but Magnus walks over to him like this is all there will ever be: the two of them, alone, in this room, with this bright thing in their chests and the beating of their hearts.  

Magnus is smiling, and he stops just in front of Alec, close enough to reach out and fix his collar, and Alec ducks his head a little, a faint hint of red on his cheeks. When he looks back up, Magnus is still smiling, still standing there in front of him like he doesn’t want him to leave, and his voice is soft when he speaks.

“Let me portal you back to the Institute. It’s freezing outside, and it’s a long ways to walk.”

Alec smiles, and he means it when he says, “Thank you. For everything. I really- I had a really nice time.”

Magnus’ smile is as gentle and as genuine as ever, and his gaze as fond. “Me too.”

Eyes still on Alec, Magnus waves his hand, and a portal pops into existence just behind Alec, blue magic sparkling at Magnus’ fingertips.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Alec.”

Alec glances back at the portal. “Yeah.”

Alec hesitates for a moment, watching Magnus, then steps forward, kisses Magnus on the cheek, then turns and practically leaps through the portal before Magnus can say anything about it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr [here](www.ace-arrow-alec.tumblr.com).


End file.
